


A Sin Worth Committing

by Kalypso_Fox



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Humor, Japanese, M/M, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Shameless Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-04 22:38:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalypso_Fox/pseuds/Kalypso_Fox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A day alone at home, spiced up a bit by a 'friendly' visit from none other than Envy; leaves Edward AND Alphonse with a day to remember... Edward/Envy EDVY Yaoi Male/Male Hints at Alphonse/Winry, Lemon, PWP Porn Without Plot , One-shot. Complete! WOO! xD BY the way, Alphonse has his body in this, just so there's no confusion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sin Worth Committing

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: OMG; I'm a little grossed out by this, but I had to write it. xP I LOVE this pairing and this was all I could think about for the past like WEEK before I wrote this; I'm proud, yet disappointed in myself… Enjoy! xD

**A Sin worth Committing**

_Riiing… Riiing… Riiing… Riiing…_

"Yes… what is it?" A young blonde man known as Edward Elric - The Fullmetal Alchemist - answered the phone.

"Hey, Chibi-Tan…" An excited voice answered.

"E-Envy! Why are you calling?"

"Oh, don't tell me you forgot our plans for today, Chibi-Tan?" Envy feigned a hurt voice.

"W-Well, of course not, but it's only – **6:00**! Alphonse hasn't left for Winry's yet! You know that." Edward said.

"Awe, but I missed you _so_ much. I just had to head over early…"

"What do you mean by, 'Head over early'?" Edward asked worriedly.

"Turn around…" Was all Envy said.

Edward not liking the sound of that, turned his head slowly to see none other than Envy perched on Ed's bedroom window sill.

"Ne, Chibi-Tan. How's it going?" Edward heard the echo from both his cell as well as his room.

"Oh… Shit…" Edward muttered. Envy just smirked & jumped off the window sill and into Edward's room.

"E-Envy? You can't be here!" Ed stammered, dropping his phone on his bed, shocked.

"Why not, Chibi-Tan? I just missed you so much... Didn't you miss me too?" Envy sauntered over to Edward's prone form, closing Ed's phone, ending the call and setting it on the bedside table with his own.

"Y-You know I did…" Edward blushed, averting his gaze from Envy's; Envy now standing directly in front of him.

"Good…" Envy whispered, turning Edward's face to look him in the eyes before claiming his lips with his own.

"Mmmm." Edward moaned softly, kissing back. Envy broke the kiss with a smirk.

Edward just blushed, averting his eyes again.

"Brother!' Al called from outside Edward's door.

"Shit! Move! In the bathroom, _now_!" Edward shoved Envy into his bathroom and slammed the door in his face.

"Brother?" Alphonse called again this time softer in a questioning tone, head popping into Ed's bedroom.

"Yes, Alphonse?" Ed asked smiling nervously.

"You okay, brother?" Al asked seeing Edward, leaned against his bathroom door.

"O-Of course, Al. Why wouldn't I be?" Ed asked with a sweat drop.

"Well… Okay, if you say so. I'm heading to Winry's now. You gonna be alright alone?" Al asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm just gonna take a shower; cool down a bit you know?" Edward laughed nervously.

"Okay. Have fun while I'm gone. I'll be back at 8:00, okay?" Al said.

"Sure, you too. See ya later!" Ed waved as Alphonse left closing Ed's bedroom door.

Edward waited until he heard the front door close, & Al's car pull out of the driveway before he relaxed and turned around to let Envy out.

"Gosh, Envy! That was way too close for comf-?" Ed started eyes closed in exasperation before he was cut off.

As soon as the door had opened, Envy had leaned in with a smirk to reclaim his chibi's lips again. Edward gasped, eyes opening in shock, closing again soon after, & leaned into the kiss, deepening it as Envy wrapped his arms around Edward's waist. Edward broke the kiss this time to breathe; he looked up into Envy's eyes smiling happily.

"So. Al's gone now, right?" Envy asked.

"Yup. What do you want to do? We've got the house to ourselves for the day." Edward responded.

"Weren't you going to take a shower?"

"What? That was just an excuse to get Al out of the room." Edward started.

"Sounds like a good idea to me." Envy said picking Ed up bridal style and walking back into the bathroom.

"Eeep!" Ed squeaked, quickly wrapping his arms around Envy's neck so as not to fall to the ground, should Envy decide to let go of him randomly, he wouldn't put it past him to do so…

"You're adorable, Chibi-Tan." Envy whispered into Edward's ear as he nuzzled his neck.

Ed simply whined as Envy placed Edward on the sink counter & started running his hands up Ed's shirt. Edward lifted his arms to let Envy pull his shirt over his head and drop it to the floor, leaving kisses from Ed's neck down his chest. Envy gently pulled out the rubberband holding up the ponytail Ed had apparently fallen asleep in and ran his fingers through Edward's silky hair, kissing him lightly. Edward whimpered as Envy's hand slid down the waistband of his pajama bottoms and boxers to stroke his length. Envy ran his hand along it gently a few times before pulling Ed's pants and underwear off at once. Edward was left completely naked to Envy's wandering eyes, sitting there blushing as Envy gave Ed a show of undressing himself leaving Ed in a daze.

"Chibi-Tan! You awake in there?" Envy yelled, waving an ungloved hand in front of Edward's face.

"Oh! Sorry… I was… t-thinking…" Edward mumbled, avoiding Envy's eyes.

"About me fucking you senseless, I presume?" Envy smirked.

"Of course not, you **pervert**!" Ed blushed.

Envy merely chuckled and lifted Edward off the counter and set him in the tub, turning on the water and making it the perfect temperature before stepping In himself and closing the shower door. Envy turned on the shower and Ed jumped as he got sprayed head on in the face by the water.

"Gaah!" Edward shrieked.

"That's hot!"

"Hehe, ne; sorry Chibi-Tan." Envy chuckled.

Before Ed could say anything else though, Envy had tilted his chin up so he'd be looking at him and kissed him softly. Ed wrapped his arms around Envy's neck loosely as he deepened the kiss and Envy's arms slid down to Edward's waist.

Envy pushed Edward back against the wall of the shower opposite the knobs and showerhead so as not to hurt him. Edward moaned into the kiss and shivered at the contact of his back hitting the cold tile. Envy broke the kiss with a smirk at a breathless, blushing Edward, leaning against the wall.

Envy's kisses traveled down Ed's chin and to his neck, Edward tilted his head back allowing Envy better access to the creamy skin of his neck. Envy's hands started roaming, one rubbing around his chest, tickling at his nipples, the other sliding further down to his length. Edward let out a low, long moan as Envy started stroking him again.

"Envy…" Ed closed his eyes slowly.

Suddenly envy's hand left Edward's length and Ed started to whine at the loss of contact before Envy's hand was quickly replaced with his warm mouth.

" **Oh**!" Ed groaned, eyes snapping wide open, then closing again just as fast, as he started panting heavily.

 _'When did he get down there?'_ Ed thought, his mind foggy with pleasure.

"Ne, Chibi-Tan? Does that feel good?" Envy licked up the side of Ed's length and then whispered against the wet flesh.

"Oh god, Envy!" Edward moaned, slipping his fingers into Envy's wet hair and pulling his head closer to him as Envy continued bobbing, picking up speed.

Envy chuckled, sucking harder, sending shivers up Edward's spine from the vibrations.

"E-Envy!" Edward yelled, his grip on Envy's hair tightening the only warning given to Envy before he thrust his hips forward, yanking Envy's head close as he came into Envy's mouth. Envy almost gagged, steeling himself quickly by grabbing Edward's hips and holding him still from thrusting as he swallowed Edward's load.

"Geez, Chibi-Tan… Warn a guy next time, before I choke! It's a good thing I've had so much practice with you already." Envy told a blushing Edward teasingly.

"G-Gomen ne…" Edward muttered, trying to catch his breath, and hold himself up without falling; his legs weak after his release.

"Hehe. No problem, Chibi-Tan. You're adorable when you're embarrassed."

"And, I wouldn't pass up the chance to see you blush again and again…" Envy whispered, giving Ed a chaste kiss on the cheek before sitting back to look up at him.

Ed just blushed, wide-eyed and looked away, attempting to hide behind his wet bangs.

"Ne, Chibi-Tan… We're not done yet." Envy said simply as Ed looked up shocked and Envy just smirked.

"Time for round 2." Envy stood up, Edward blushed as Envy's chest glistened with water as he turned off the by now cold water.

"Chibi-Tan." Envy smiled as he opened the shower door and lifted Ed into his arms yet again, wrapping a plush white towel around his Chibi and carried him out to his bed where he lay him down gently. Ed's long wet blonde hair splayed out around him on the pillows under his head.

"You look like an angel, Chibi-Tan." Envy smiled genuinely.

"Psh… W-whatever, **liar**." Edward blushed.

"Ne, Chibi-Tan. It's the truth." Envy leant down over Edward and kissed him sweetly.

"You're beautiful." Envy whispered against Edward's lips, smiling mischievously.

Edward gave in, pulling Envy down on top of him for another deep kiss. Envy just chuckled, kissing back passionately and grinding his hips against Ed's gaining him a mewl of mixed surprised and pleasure. Envy let a hand slip down Ed's chest, stopping to tweak his nipples before continuing down to Ed's quickly reawakening length.

"You're getting excited again, already? Well; we'll just have to take care of that, now won't we?" Envy smirked.

Ed gasped and moaned as Envy slowly stroked his length back to life. "Envy, please… I need more." Ed asked, head turned away, eyes half-lidded.

"As you wish, my Chibi-Tan." Envy smirked glad to see where this was heading for him.

Envy lifted his right hand to Ed's mouth, "Suck." And Ed did just that. He sucked 3 long fingers into his mouth and licked them all over, slicking them up with saliva.

Edward held onto Envy's wrist and closed his eyes getting real into the moment, moaning around the fingers in his mouth. Envy placed his other hand on Ed's head to get his attention and stop him from continuing any longer. Edward looked up at Envy innocently, confused as to why Envy stopped him, letting Envy's fingers slip from his mouth with a pop.

"Ne, Chibi-Tan, that's enough." Envy smiled.

Edward just blushed and nodded his head, laying face first on the sheets. Envy immediately got to work, trailing his slicked fingers down Edward's back and onto his butt. He slid in 1 finger gently and listened to Edward moan. He moved the finger around a bit more, before slowly adding a second; this time a soft groan met his ears. Envy scissored the 2 fingers a while and then eased in the 3rd finger, earning a small hiss of pain from Edward this finger meeting a little resistance. Envy moved his fingers around a bit longer, stretching Edward and preparing him for what he knew to be much larger.

"Oh, Envy!" Edward moaned suddenly.

"Hmm… Seems, I've found the spot, ne?" Envy muttered stroking the sweet spot, Ed's prostate, a few times before slowly retracting his fingers.

Ed whined in protest at the loss of feeling and movement inside of him before Envy flipped him over onto his back, and was was leaning over him, positioning himself in front of Edward's entrance.

"Ready, Chibi-Tan?" Envy questioned caringly; ready to stop if Ed said so.

"Yes, Envy. Please, I need you in me right now!" Edward reassured needily.

"Okay, Chibi-Tan, than here I come." Envy smiled, glad he could continue.

Envy placed his hands on Ed's hips, and with no further hesitation slowly guided his way into Edward's hole. Edward clenched his eyes shut, and bit his bottom lip to keep from screaming at the initial pain, a single tear escaping his eyes as he whimpered a bit. Envy pushed in all the way and then waited for his lover to adjust to the new intrusion.

" _Shh_ … Baby; it's alright." Envy whispered to Edward, kissing him gently on the cheek, wiping the tears away with his thumbs.

When Ed was ready he thrust his hips slightly and when Envy looked down at him with nothing but concern in his eyes, he smiled and nodded his assent for Envy to continue.

"Are you alright, Love?" Envy asked; as he experimentally pulled out and thrust slowly back in.

"Yes, Envy. I'm alright; please… move faster." Edward moaned.

Envy didn't need to be told twice, and so he pulled out and thrust back in again slightly faster this time. As Envy's thrusts gradually gained speed, Edward's moans grew louder as well.

"More! Harder, faster, DEEPER!" Ed called out loud to Envy.

"Your wish is my command, Love." Envy grunted as he wrapped Ed's legs around his waist and from this new angle was able to thrust much deeper.

Speeding up and dealing more powerful blows, Envy hit Ed's prostate dead-on, with every thrust. This caused Ed to see stars and had him moaning wantonly, no longer holding back his cries of pure ecstasy. Envy gripped Ed's waist tightly and thrust into him even faster until after one deep and powerful thrust and a few strokes to Ed's previously neglected penis had Ed releasing into Envy's hand, Envy following soon after, Ed's insides clenching down on him with his orgasm, and Envy released himself inside of Edward. They both came down from their post-orgasmic highs and shared a tender kiss, panting heavily. Envy didn't pull out, however and soon enough he was rock hard again.

"E-Envy?" Edward gasped at the feeling of Envy re-hardening inside of him.

"Time for round 3." Envy said rolling over so that Edward was on top, still inside of Ed and sat up and then stood.

Edward quickly wrapped his arms and legs around Envy tightly and held on as Envy carried him out of his room, until he was pushed up against the wall at the top of the staircase down the hall. Envy started thrusting again; harder this time around knowing it wouldn't hurt Ed too much anymore; leaning his head on Ed's shoulder.

"Ah, ah, Envy!" Edward moaned as he was being fucked into the wall.

Edward let one hand loose from around Envy's neck to lift his head from his shoulder and kiss him deeply. Moaning into the kiss as Envy started stroking Ed again he soon lost himself in another orgasm. Envy groaned and held it in, saving up for the big finale. Edward panted a bit, and sighed sadly at the empty feeling when Envy pulled out.

"No worries, Chibi-Tan. Round 4's coming up shortly…" Envy smirked, carrying Edward downstairs and placing him on the island counter in the center of the kitchen.

Edward blushed as he was pushed onto his back and pulled by the hips to the edge of the counter so Envy could drape his legs over his shoulders and quickly thrust back into him with no warning, thrusting faster than anticipated making Edward cry out in surprise.

"Envy! Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god!" Ed chanted as if reciting a prayer, as he locked his ankles around Envy's neck and Envy pushed deeper into him every thrust. Soon enough, Ed had cum for the 4th time; Envy still having only cum that 1 time and was slowly losing his resolve and getting more aggressive. Edward wasn't complaining though…

They next traveled the short distance to the couch where Envy bent Edward over the armrest, thrusting in and out of Ed a few times, before he lay on his back on the couch instead and Ed sat down on top of him, riding him. Straddling Envy's waist, knees on either side of his hips, Edward slowly started bouncing up and down until he got tired and Envy took over; grabbing hold of Ed's hips, he wrapped his arms around Ed's waist and pulled Ed against his chest thrusting upwards into him.

"Ah! AH!" Ed squealed with each thrust and dug his nails into Envy's chest with each passing minute. Edward came again and flopped forward, eyes closed, head resting on Envy's chest.

"One more time, Eddy… Then you can sleep." Envy whispered into Ed's ear who was awoken, shocked at the use of such an endearing nickname.

"O-okay…" Edward smiled sleepily.

Envy smiled as well and carried Ed back upstairs and into the bedroom. He laid Ed on the bed, and climbed up to him quickly so he was hovering over Ed and lifted his Ed's legs, pressing them up; holding them together, he plunged deep inside Ed, thrusting erratically.

"E-Envy; I'm gonna-!"

Hold it in! I want you to cum with me this time, okay?" Envy ground out between his teeth.

"Nn…" Ed nodded, not being able to form coherent words anymore. Envy leaned forward, pressing Ed's legs flat up against his chest and thrusting faster and harder than ever before. Ed was panting and moaning in desperate need of release, Envy holding his length tight so he couldn't.

"Ah, ah, ah, AH!" Edward started squirming uncomfortably beneath him and Envy felt it time to end this for the day. Letting go of Ed, he knew the moment his length was freed, he would release, so right as he let go of Ed, Envy made one final hard thrust hitting Ed's prostate dead-on; shaking the whole bed into the wall.

"ENVY!"

"EDWARD!"

Edward released himself all over himself and on the bed sheets, narrowly managing to miss his and Envy's hair. Envy having held his orgasm in for so long, exploded into Edward a hot stream of (seemingly) never-ending jizz. It spilled out; and even after pulling out Envy still wasn't done; emptying himself into a more than eagerly awaiting Edward's mouth. Edward sucked Envy dry and then they fell back in the bed. Ed curled up in Envy's arms, head on his chest and fell into a blissful sleep, but not before hearing,

"I love you, my Chibi-Tan. Sleep well."

"Love ya too, Envy…" Edward mumbled and drifted off to a wonderful land of Envy filled dreams.

_**~A.S.W.C~** _

Alphonse had just parked his car and was now unlocking the front door to his shared apartment with his older brother. What he saw in the living room as he walked in was a little disturbing…

There was a sticky white substance on the couch, floor and *shudders* the kitchen counter, in which he ate breakfast just that morning…

'Never again will I use this counter…' He thought. Scared for what else he might find, Alphonse started up the stairs and as he reached for the hallway light switch, his hand met something (now) cold and sticky… He almost threw up… Thankfully, he didn't.

He wiped his hand off on his pants and headed to Ed's room next. And in Ed's room, he found more white stuff on the bed, but no Edward… He checked the bathroom (more white stuff in the shower), closet, and even under the bed! But, still Edward was nowhere to be found…

The only place left was his room, and he was horribly terrified to find what lay in wait for him. Alphonse walked down the hall and opened his bedroom door cautiously, eyes closed, taking a deep breath.

He opened one eye, saw Edward sleeping shirtless under his sheets, opened the other eye and saw Envy… spooning and kissing a sleeping Edward's neck, also shirtless... White stuff…

And Alphonse was on the ground.

**THUD!**

A resounding thud was heard, Edward and Envy shot up to see a most definitely unconscious, and scarred-for-life Alphonse, passed out in the doorway…

"Oh, shit. This is Al's room…" Edward mumbled, as Envy simply smirked and chuckled softly.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Ed: "Wow… that was AMAZING!" O ~ O
> 
> Envy: "Of course, what did you expect?" *smirks*
> 
> Al: "I'm blind…" *scarred, moping in Emo-Corner*
> 
> A/N: Well, there's my 1st completed one-shot! Woot! I finished a story! (Technically)... Still counts; YAY! Lolz. xD
> 
> So, yeah; this was basically a very smutt-tastic day with Ed and Envy. Hope it was good… Decent at least… First FMA story, First Yaoi story… First FMA-Yaoi one-shot story! A lot of firsts… Hope it's okay… Read and Review; please, and thank you. EDVY FTW! ~
> 
> I feel gross, ugh… Ok bye! xD
> 
> ~Ja-Ne, Kalypso_Fox~


End file.
